The objective of this phase I study is to determine the dose-limiting toxicity (DLT) & maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of subcutaneous interferon alfa-2b on a weekly 3 times per week continuous schedule when administered in combination with 5 days at a starting dose of 200 mg/m2/day (total dose of 1000mg/m2) in patients with malignant metastatic melanoma.